The Power to Change the World
by Newbiegod35
Summary: Many have sought the power, fame and wealth of Gol D. Roger. However, none have been able to obtain the Pirate King's power, until now. (A different take on Luffy's adventures and path of becoming Pirate King.) Different Devil Fruit and definitley more badass.


Many have sought the power, fame and wealth of Gol D. Roger. However, none have been able to obtain the Pirate King's power, until now.

* * *

The First Step

What power did Gol D. Roger contain to go head to head with Edward Newgate, the one who ate the Gura Gura no Mi or Monkey D. Garp, the Hero of the Marines? He was able to best the man who had control over the earth and who could create tsunamis on a whim. He was able to escape capture from a man who is considered one of the strongest Marines that has ever lived. What power besides his strong will and physical prowess, allowed him to overcome these difficult challenges. Was it his straw hat or maybe his nakama?

There were only a few people that knew Gol D. Roger's real power and the devastating potential it had. Those that witnessed this astonishing ability usually met their deaths within those few minutes of this power being unleashed. Those select few that survived another day were the ones to have gained the respect of Roger, so out of courtesy Roger never used his horrifying power again on these survivors. A few that witnessed this tremendous ability include Edward Newgate and Monkey D. Garp. After surviving Roger's strength, they both knew that with the power Roger contained, he could not only be the leader of the pirates, but he could control the world. Sadly before Roger could successfully change the views of the world he obtained an incurable disease that caused excruciating pain and shortened his life every time he used this devastating ability.

So with one thought in his mind, he decided to sail the Grand Line one more time with just his physical abilities, which include his hand to hand, sword, and sharpshooting skills. Roger was not only ablle to stand a top the pirate food chain with just his basic strength, but he also mastered all forms of haki. Through blood, sweat and tears he was able to master his will power to almost perfection. With the control he had over his haki, Roger could understand all creatures' thoughts with just a direction of his eyes, he could toughen his flesh to the strength of a diamond and he could conquer most opponents with just a blink of an eye. The power Roger obtained with his physical body, will power and the support of his nakama, allowed him to conquer the Grand Line and gain the title, Pirate King. However, due to Roger's illness he was not able to achieve his lifelong dream: true justice.

Ever since Roger was young he knew of the unfairness in life and the unequal liberties found in life. As a seven year old, Roger was able to understand that the Celestial Dragons did not have the right to do their inhumane acts, based just on the blood that ran through their veins. In addition, those humans that sailed out to sea to gain their freedom and dispose themselves of the unfair government policies were persecuted of breaking the law. The term used for these law breakers became widely known as pirates and Roger did not understand why people who just wanted to be free were accused of being criminals, even if they had good intentions. While the World Nobles (Celestial Dragons) were on a totally different scale in their unjust actions, being slave holders and murderers, but they were actually protected by the government and its military. Why weren't they punished? Roger grew up confused, not knowing what was right and what was wrong. However, Roger came to an understanding that he had to make his own justice and punish anyone that broke a human's rights or his own laws. Roger realized that the World Government was an unjust organization and the only way he was able to achieve his justice was by sailing the seas a free man, a pirate. So as a young child Roger grew up the with the belief, that with a loyal crew of his own, he would sail the seas and judge those that were unworthy to be a part of the human race.

When Roger became confident in his own abilities at the age of seventeen, he set off in the unpredictable waters to bring a change to the world and wreak havoc on the Celestial Dragons. With his increasing strength and that of his nakama, he was able to easily make a name for himself and have the World Government be aware of the threat that he brought to their "justice" and "peace". Roger brought freedom to many men and women that lived on the sea, including fishmen that lived on Fishman Island, who were terrorized by the criminals that sailed the sea, the stereotypical "pirate". He despised these types of men and women that roamed the seas, who just wanted to fufill their greed and lust, and he wanted nothing more to eradicate this sea filth that acted in the similar ways of the cruel Celestial Dragons.

Roger's beliefs of countering the World Government's justice increased when he read the Poneglyphs in his adventures and realized how the World Government actually formed. By this time his beliefs in countering the government were at its highest, but his disease was too. Roger knew that he could not oppose the government in his weakened state, because even if he destroyed the World Government, his disease would not allow him to live long enough for him to change the World's laws and impose them. So with this thought process in mind he knew that he had to pass down his will and his unbelievable power to the next generation and only hope that they realized what he did and follow in his footsteps.

As his life ticked by, he slowly but surely started fulfilling his plan of passing his dream down to the next generation. He first made sure that his bloodline was preserved and then he passed on his straw hat to a promising apprentice on his ship. The final step in his plan was to keep the pirate generation alive and keep the young generation wanting to become free and sail in the seas. By doing this he believed that there would be one pirate in the future that realized the same thing he did and want to achieve the goal of creating true justice. Now the only way to accomplish this final step was by turning himself in and stating that his treasure was on Raftel, right before he was executed.

However, there was one thing still on his mind. Who would gain his power after he died, because whoever did would have the potential to either save or destroy the world. Now many of you may be asking what this power is, well isn't it obvious. At seven years old, Gol D. Roger wandered through a deserted section of the forest near Loguetown and came across a unique blue fruit with white swirls, that pulsed with power. Due to his insatiable appetite, Roger ate the fruit, but almost puked the disgusting piece of food out after taking the first bite. However, an invisible force urged Roger to finish the horrendous tasting fruit and so he did with a large gulp and swallow, to just get it over with. He later learned that he ate a Devil Fruit, specifically the Mizu Mizu no Mi (Water Water fruit) and became a Waterman, and through many adventures in the forest near Loguetown and the training he took part in, he learned of the fruit's capabilites. This Devil Fruit though is unique, because it not only is the rarest logia type fruit, but since it allows the eater to control water, the Devil Fruit's weaknesses are obsolete with the Mizu Mizu no Mi. Roger learned of this unique advantage when he accidnetally slipped on his way of climbing a large tree and fell in the bay below. At first young Roger's mind was clouded with fear and slowly but surely panic began to set in. However, as the adrenline started pumping throughout his body and his mind began to clear, Roger realized one thing. He could still swim and not only that, but he could breathe under the water too, breathing in oxygen like he did on the surface. Now this event was unheard and unimaginable news, that a Devil Fruit user did not sink in sea water, but he could actually swim and have the same abilites as a fishman. Roger could not wait to exploit this unseen advantage that his Devil Fruit gave him and he slowly but surely became not only a master fighter on land but in the sea too. Roger also learned of the devastating power his unique fruit contained, when he summoned a large wave on the ocean when training, that could easily capsize a merchant ship.

However, he didn't learn until later in life that this mythical fruit, that has the potential to change the world, comes with another benefit. This beneficial aspect of the Devil Fruit is, that it allows the mind's eye to look at the whole picture and understand whats really occuring. This benefit allowed Roger at seven years old to understand the unfairness in life and want to change the world's views of society for the better. So this aspect of his fruit pushed Roger into achieving his own justice by facing the injustice acts of society and freeing those that were wronged. This is the fruit's true potential, to free the chains of opinions and outlooks on the mind and look at a situation with fresh eyes. This fruit has the potential to either destroy or save the world.

On the otherhand, this fruit comes with a weakness that can hinder the majority of the humans that are living, the lack of common sense. This weakness can not only hinder somone forming a friendship or relationship with another, but many have perceived the lack of common sense as stupidity. However, even though Roger had no common sense, in which he would be the last to leave a battle to preserve the lives of his crew, he had undying loyalty and love for his crew that showed with the actions he took. This mindset of Roger's is what allowed him to forge the relationships he had with his nakama and gave him the tools to overcome this unknowing weakness. Because even though this Devil Fruit gave the user the intelligence to look at everything, it also gave its wielder the lack of common sense.

So as Roger was walking to the execution platform, he could only hope that the next person that would eat the Mizu Mizu no Mi has good intentions and a good heart. The only thing he could do now, to make sure that the person who ate the fruit was indeed a pirate and not a filthy marine, was by starting an era of pirates.

So Roger shouted, "My wealth and treasures? If you want it, I'll let you have it...search for it! I left all of it at that place."

And with this, Roger's legacy ended or that's what many thought.

* * *

**Well this was an idea I had one day and I couldn't just have this idea floating in my mind, so I decided to write a story about it. I don't know if I should contiue the story, but if you think I should, review and let me know your thoughts on the story's concept. Leave comments about how I could improve my writing or my plot, because in all seriousness I'm just going to write the story as I go along, I only have a rough thought in mind about the plot, so if you want to give me advice go ahead. Also, a main point is that this story will not follow the anime/manga to the letter, it will have its own twists and adventures and Luffy may just gain more nakama then he does in the anime, but let me know if you don't want him to have a larger crew.**

**Signing off Newbiegod35**


End file.
